1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to painting accessories and more particularly to a novel butt cover to protect butt plates of door hinges against paint smears during the painting of the door, door jamb, and the like on which the hinges are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the painting of a house, office building, and other structures having doors supported by hinges, it has always been a problem in the painting or staining of such doors and supporting door jambs to avoid painting the hinges mounted thereon and supporting the doors. This is presently accomplished by either the time consuming task of carefully painting around the hinges, then returning to wipe off with a rag any paint or paint splatter which inadvertently falls onto the hinge. Alternatively, the hinge is completely unscrewed or otherwise removed from the door and door jamb, the door and door jamb painted or stained in the desired manner, after which it is necessary to rescrew the hinge butt plates to the door and door jamb and rehang the door thereon. This is a time consuming and laborious task which greatly increases the overall cost of painting.
It would thus be desirable to provide a device for protecting the door hinge butt plates against paint smears and paint spray while painting.